


水仙花开.

by SeJov17110



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeJov17110/pseuds/SeJov17110





	水仙花开.

权顺荣被最近的任务量压得有些精神情绪皆不稳定。就在第不知道几次从镜子中看到明明没有笑的自己的嘴角是勾着的然后被吓到的时候，他深知他需要发泄来缓解这种幻觉。  
权顺荣坐在浴缸里抱着膝盖发着呆，在近乎昏昏欲睡的状态下，他突然听到身后传来了一阵走动的声音，然后啪的一声灯就关上了，权顺荣在一瞬间僵直了身体。停电就算了，宿舍的浴室本就不大，能有浴缸都算奢侈了，浴缸几乎占了整个浴室的一半大小，而且也只有他一个人，那么是谁在走动呢。  
权顺荣忽然很害怕，想喊一个哥哥或者弟弟进来，但是他惊奇地发现他居然只能发出很小声的单音节了。  
他突然感觉到一个身体从背后贴上了自己，冰冷至极，冷得毫无温度。权顺荣本能地抖了一下想要退开，但是却连动都动不了了。  
...鬼压床...呸...缸吗...  
权顺荣看不到任何东西，他无法转头——实际上就算转了头他也不会看见那东西，毕竟那只是他自己压力太大分裂出来的另一人格而已。  
他感觉到一双手自上而下开始抚摸过他身体的每一寸肌肤，像是在冬天的室外受着零下几度寒风的侵蚀，冰得他直打颤。  
身下的某个东西被握住的时候，权顺荣惊得从无法发出声音的嘴里愣是挤出了一个很尖利又很色情的声音。就像火山即将爆发一般，权顺荣的身子抖个不停，胸前一颗乳粒也被两指捏住揉搓拉扯。  
即使浴缸里的水还是三十八度的适宜水温，这只冰冷的手在水下对着他性器的肆无忌惮也并没能改变其温度。  
它撸动着身前的性器将它弄得挺硬起来，同时另一只手手指蹂躏够了胸前乳粒后顺着腰际抚摸到后穴的位置轻轻打着转，似乎想要进去却又怕权顺荣会疼。  
此刻的权顺荣已经软了身体呼吸急促着靠在浴缸的边缘任由那只手摆布。拇指指尖摩挲过前端口，握住了柱体揉捏。  
前端口分泌出的粘稠津液与水融在一起后很快消失，来不及给权顺荣反应的机会，那只手已经开始上下撸动起他青筋凸显的柱体，另一只在后穴打转的手做出交合的动作两指伸入他口中夹住他的软舌去挑逗。  
权顺荣的双眼在此刻便染上了一层淡淡的情欲和迷离，身体还是无法动弹却得到了极致的快感，令他有些找不到自我了。  
牵出几丝透明液体后抹在他光滑胸口，急促的呼吸声飘荡在浴室里，穴口蓦地传来更加冰凉与润滑的触感让权顺荣放大了瞳孔打了个激灵，缩紧了后穴。  
空气中突然传来一阵茉莉的香味，那只撸动着性器的手加快了速度，在穴口涂抹沐浴乳摩擦的那手指就趁虚而入向着里面走了一个指节。权顺荣本能地想要去抗拒，却因为动不了的原因只能生生受着身后的手指慢慢侵入自己的身体。  
待一指完全伸入抽送扩张时，权顺荣感觉到自己的囊袋传来一阵酥麻感，让他的双腿忍不住打颤，微张着嘴巴不可抑制地呼出热气来。那根手指很不安分地在他的穴内扣动着，指尖时不时划过内壁的凹凸不平，勾弄着伸入了第二根手指。  
放...放过我吧...。脑内思想目前还只有这个而已。权顺荣只想草草了事，然后赶紧结束这荒唐的梦好去好好休息一下。  
两指不断在他穴内开合抽送，将沐浴乳和分泌的肠液又掺和在一起，湿滑黏腻的触感似乎对于手的主人来说很是愉悦。  
权顺荣自己觉得无果，不过就在此时的黑暗里还真的有声音回应了他。  
不是你说想要发泄的吗？声音跟他自己的一模一样，权顺荣愣了一下，内心本逐渐消退的恐惧感又愈来愈深了。  
然后第三根手指就顺势挤了进来。权顺荣只感觉后穴涨得慌，那只手就像某种刑具的夹子般在他体内肆无忌惮地将他的后穴逐渐扩到只有舒适感。  
怎...呜...怎么...不是这种发泄啊...。权顺荣带着情欲荡漾的感觉在心里回复着那个声音，眼角的泪水也滴落在浴缸里跟着他的波动泛起一层波纹来。  
水突然扑腾出了浴缸，权顺荣眼前彻底黑暗，耳畔像是被什么东西糊住了一般除了咕咚的水声再也听不到其他的声音，鼻腔被迫憋了一口气，却是实实在在地无法挣扎——那手将他摁进了浴缸里。  
三根手指还是在他后穴里捣弄搅动着触碰穴心的敏感，囊袋和性器柱体也被一同玩弄着让前端口又流出些许的津液来，权顺荣憋着一口气，窒息感逐渐变得强烈起来，却抵不住快感对他身体的侵蚀。  
那令权顺荣发颤的手似乎在水下毫无阻力，撸动着他性器的速度变得更快，三指指肚也不断摩挲着那一点。权顺荣的窒息感更加强烈，他暗自用了些力，终是从浴缸里坐了起来，手在他高潮达到又得到新鲜空气急促喘息又尖叫着泄出白浊液体的同时也消失不见，灯也重新接电亮了起来。  
权顺荣的大脑有那么一刻是空白的，他看了看在水中漂浮的几块无法与水交融的白浊液，又呆愣地望着浴室的门，下一秒就晕了过去。

Fin.


End file.
